A Nice Trip
by Komamura's son
Summary: A trainer and his Zoroark are visiting a long distance friend and his Leafeon for the first time. The Pokémon's date start off without a hitch, but the trainers' seems to be a bit off. Just a Yaoi Oneshot. Don't read if you don't like. Crappy cover drawn by me.


**This little oneshot was created from a bit of my life, well influenced is more like it. I wish some of that happens though. And I just absolutely adore these two, Shotze and Gizmo. That I had to make a oneshot for them. It focuses more on them, not the trainers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, but I do own my self-insert and Gizmo, while Shotze and his trainer are owned by a person I care for.**

* * *

The teenager fidgeted in his chair, staring out the window as they landed in Sinnoh. He couldn't contain his excitement, he was about to meet his long distance friend that he had a crush on for the first time. He looked next to him to wake up his sleeping Zoroark, he gently shook his arm knowing if he did it roughly that he would have Flamethrower unleashed on his face.

"Gizums, wake up." He watched as the light blue eyes stare back at him with a groggy sense. "We're landing in a few minutes." Gizmo gave him a weak smile, but yawned out loud, alerting the other passengers. After fully awakening himself, the tricky fox Pokémon used an illusion to change his form. His new form looked like a red haired and blue eyed version of his trainer. His trainer smiled, knowing he liked to take that form and pose as his twin.

When the plane landed and everyone flooded out the gates, The black haired trainer surveyed the crowds of people to look for a familiar face. His Zoroark trailing behind him in disguise. Eventually, a Leafeon jumped on top of the illusion of Gizmo. The trainer looked at grass type Pokémon and smiled.

"Shotze! It's so great to finally see you." The trainer laughed a bit as Gizmo's illusion faded. The Zoroark grabbed a hold of the Leafeon and affectionately hugged him.

"So where's your trainer?" He asked, Shotze pointed his paw in the general direction of his trainer. The three walked a while until, the trainer recognized someone.

"Hey, is this your cute Leafeon?" He asked, knowing full well it was. Shotze's trainer smiled, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Yeah, uh it's great to finally meet you..." His voice trailed off, stuttering with nervousness.

"Likewise." The two walked together with their Pokémon in tow. Both trainers still being quiet, yet a smile and blush were still plastered on their faces. As they walked, the Leafeon was nuzzling into the shoulder of the Zoroark. Gizmo chuckling a bit as he did so.

"Geez, they're so lovey-dovey, it makes me want to throw up." Gizmo's trainer added, laughing a bit. His friend joined in.

"Maybe we should just let them spend the day together alone." He advised.

"But that we leave us alone as well..." The black haired boy muttered. Heart racing a bit. "Alright, Gizums, have fun with Shotze, I'll send IA (pronounced Eeya... no one would be able to say that correctly just by reading it) looking for you when it's time to head back." The Zoroark nodded in agreement as the Leafeon escaped his hold and sat on his shoulder as he put on the same illusion as earlier.

"He looks great looking like that." Shotze's trainer complimented.

"Well, Gizmo does like disguising himself as me with red hair and blue eyes. So thanks for the indirect compliment." He watched as his friend blushed and scratched the back of his neck. The two trainers walked off to get to know each other better, leaving their Pokémon to do the same.

The disguised Zoroark walked throughout Canalave with the Leafeon on his shoulder, posing as a regular trainer and his Pokémon. No one suspected a thing about the two. With that, the two could get away with many things. Tired of his spot on the shoulder, Shotze dropped down beside Gizmo. The two decided to start their time together with a movie.

Still posing as his trainer, the Zoroark was able to get in with his grass type love. The grass type resting in his lap as they watched an adventure movie. Though the two couldn't really get what the plot of the movie was about, they just enjoyed the time together. After the movie, the two found an ice cream parlor. Just like before, Gizums stayed in his human form and got an ice cream to share. A double scope of vanilla and pecha berry.

* * *

The two trainers sat at a park, idly chatting as they watched a flock of Starly and Staravia fly through the sky. Though their perception of a chat was consisting of small compliments, long pauses, a couple smiles, shy head scratching and finally, a lot of blushing. The two were an awkward mess and they knew it. Though they seemed to enjoy every second of this awkward meet.

"So what do you think Gizmo and Shotze are up to?" One of the two asked. The other thought for a while.

"Probably doing something illegal." The other sighed while one chuckled. With that said, the two were back into the silence. Though the black haired trainer didn't mind. He was too lost in the hazel eyes of the other trainer.

* * *

Gizmo walked along the forest with Shotze leading him. The dark type wondered what the grass type was planning, and where he was being lead. Eventually the Leafeon broke out into a full sprint, leaving the Zoroark in the dust. Being a bit competitive, Gizmo began to run after him, hoping to beat him to wherever the finish line was. They were neck and neck before emerging from the forest and into a sunny beach. The sun reflecting off the sparkling sea was a sight to behold. The tricky fox loved water, and he didn't hesitate to jump into the sea. He splashed around, laughing as he did so. Shotze watched the playful Zoroark in the ocean and smiled. The Leafeon sat down in the sand and began to sunbathe.

The two Pokémon enjoyed their time together. Soon, Gizmo jumped out of the water and shook his fur dry. Joining his love in sunbathing. The two cuddle a bit and feeling each other's hearts beat. In the moment, a Staraptor glided above the scene before it and returned back to it's trainer.

* * *

The black haired trainer watched as his Staraptor landed in front of him.

"So did you find them, IA?" The Staraptor nodded, the trainer turned to the his hazel eyed friend.

"So he found them?" He asked, soon getting a glare from the Staraptor.

"IA's a girl... but yeah, she did." Shotze's trainer blushed, feeling embarrassed about not knowing IA's gender.

The two walked through the forest, attempting to find the beach their Pokémon were currently at. The black haired trainer looked over to his friend and smiled.

"Despite the awkward moment that was this whole day, I enjoyed it."

"Oh, I'm glad you liked this little date... Wait, bad choice of words." He blushed and looked away. The other trainer felt his cheeks burn.

"Wait, so this was a date?" He hoped that he would say yes.

"Um... yeah, I guess so. So uh, you do know what happens at the end of dates... right?" The black haired boy smiled, face even redder than before.

"Yeah..." The two shared one last look at each other before closing their eyes and leaning in. Only an inch of air kept them from their lip lock. But the blaring sound of air horns stopped them from closing the distance. They turned to see both their Pokémon holding said air horns.

"Gizums!"

"Shotze!" They cried, feeling frustrated about the interruption.

"Where did they even get the air horns?" The black haired trainer asked.

"I don't know... but it was kinda funny." The two shared a laugh while their Pokémon joined in. All four agreed that today was the best day they had so far.

* * *

**And thus ends my Oneshot. I honestly wish a few of those events would happen... So much. And I hope that feeling is mutual. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this little bit of truth and fantasy.**


End file.
